poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairly Oddlympics/Transcript
Here's the transcript of ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairly Oddlympics''. Prologue (At Jorgen's Pizza + Duck-Zooka Parlor) * Timmy Turner: Thanks for bring us to Fairy World. I've been wanting to try the food at Jorgen's Pizza and Duck-Zooka Parlor a long time. * Cosmo and Wanda: DUCK!!!! (A duck flies over them) * Lincoln: And all these games are awesomer. (Abby plays a dancing game, Otis shoots hoops, Peck in the Ticket blaster and Pig and Pip plays Skee Balls) * Timmy Turner: Cool, and if the duck-zooka action is this good. I bet the pizza here's is amazing. * Jorgen: (Comes out with a pizza) You're duck-tooing it is. * Otis: What kind of pizza is that? * Jorgen: Behold my new Pain-Lovers Pizza. Piled high with barbed wire and sandbags. Try a piece. (Timmy takes a bite and the pizza exploded) The landmine-stuffed crust gives it extra zip. It's a no man's land of flavor! * Timmy: You know, once you get past their seered flesh, it's actually pretty good. * Luan: Talk about a explosion of flavor. (laughs) Get it? * Jorgen: Pretty good. Would you say its the greatest pizza in the universe? * -Well, we have to say that... (Suddenly HP and Sanderson comes in.) * HP: Don't any of you answer that. * Rabbit: Pixies! * Sanderson: Try our new creation. (opens a suitcase that has pizza with money toppings) Behold the Money Lovers Pizza. It's the pizza that pays you back. (Timmy gets a slice in his mouth and money comes out of his mouth) * Cosmo: Jackpot! * Donald: We'll take seven. * HP: Now tell me that's not better than Jorgen's slice of pure rabbit droppings. * -Well.... (Suddenly the Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda comes in) * Anti Cosmo: Don't answer that Turner. * Tigger: Good gregarious, it's the Anti-fairies! * Anti-Cosmo: Not til you try... * Anti-Wanda: Our Friday the 13th lovers pizza. * Anti-Cosmo: (puts a slice in Timmy's mouth) It's the pizza that gives you bad luck. (Suddenly a anvil, a safe, and Cupid playing the piano falls on Timmy) * Jorgen: Turner, tell them that pizza made by fairies is the best in the universe! * Anti-Comso: No, tell Jorgen that Anti-fairy pizza is the best in the universe * Jorgen: No, mine! (Soon all the Faries, Anti's and Pixies get in a big fight) * Tigger: Hit the deck! (The pizza palace explodes and rain ducks) * Wanda: Back off! Timmy is tired being the genuia pig in your Who's the Best in the Universe contest. * Human Fluttershy: Yeah, why does he always have to answers to all our problems? * Jorgen: '''Because, Fluttershy, Timmy is not a fairy, pixie, or an anti-fairy which makes him the perfect judge. * '''Leni: Well, can't you anti-fairies bug their godkids? * Cosmo: '''Yeah, go blow up thier mouth. * '''Anti-Cosmo: You simpltins. We don't have godchildren. We're the opposite of fairies, remember? * HP: And I'm surrounded by pixies who tell me what I want to hear all day. Watch. (pulls out his phone) Who's the greatest? * Pixies:'''You are, sir. * '''HP: Suck-ups. * Timmy: Fine. You really want to know which one of you is the greatest in the universe? Then we'll find out the what we do it on Earth. We're gonna get everyone on a level playing field and test their strength, endurance, and ability to look in tight stretchy pants. * Peck: You mean? * Timmy: Yep, Peck. It's time for the first-ever Fairy World Games. (got hit with a duck) * Fairy: Sorry. The Competitors for the Fairy World Games/ Special Guest Speakers (The crowd began to filled with fairies, anti-fairies, pixies and CHS students) Timmy Turner: Welcome, everyone to the first ever Fairy World Games. Timmy Turner here along with my parnters. All the way from Canterlot High School, the heads themselves, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Candence. Celestia: It is so wonderful to be here as your co-hosts. Pooh: Glad to see you here to. Timmy Turner: And finally, Omlypic Figure Skating Gold Medalist and Dreamboat, Scott Hamilton. (Scott Hamilton appears) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes